La Noble Espadachín
by Marianita-chan
Summary: Kiki en su infancia. Pequeña, de cachetes y pómulos regordetes, de cabellos de oro. Que ama todo lo que no conoce y todo lo por conocer. Se ha enamorado. De la Espada. Del arte de la Lucha honrada de filos que son tu esencia. Y que la han guiado a su actual camino por la vida.
**[Historia Participante en el Segundo Reto del Foro El Reino de Clarines: "Cómo me imagino tu infancia"]**

El duelo y la Tesis probablemente acaben conmigo, no he dormido…

Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, abrazos… Un hola a todo mundo de antemano. Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

 **Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de Akagami no Shirayukihime, pertenecen a sus respectiva creadora, la honorable Sorata Akizuki, a quien tengo gran admiración; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado. Sólo las palabras que nacieron de mi corazón, son las que me pertenecen.

 **Rated K+:** Hermoso y pequeño drabble que es una mezcla rara de maternidad, infancia, espadas, observaciones y flechazos.

Pequeña pizca de Kiki & Mitsuhide, seh, no lo puede evitar.

¡Les doy una invitación abierta y sin restricciones al Foro de AnS!

Espero que lo disfruten.

 **.**

 **La Noble Espadachín**

Escrito por Marianna B.

Kiki miró con expectación la acción que se desarrollaba entre los caballeros en la arena, un par de hijos de nobles cuyas tierras eran muy lejanas, y que la pequeña no tenía intenciones de memorizar los complicados nombres mencionados, mucho menos la de los fulanos.

Para la jovencita, los sujetos que trataban de tomar una posición de poder mediante un duelo no eran nadie, nadie en absoluto. Había visto la clase de su padre, había presenciado generales, y su estilo de lucha con la espada, era muy diferente.

Ella amaba los libros, todo lo que conociera, todo lo nuevo por conocer, lo adoraba, le atraía; pero cuando conoció la espada… que sensación más espectacular e indescriptible de por sí, como amor de primera vista, así como en las novelas que su padre leía a escondidas, era parecido a ello.

Pero aseguraba que mucho más profundo.

Su padre estaba horrorizado cuando le preguntó si podía asignarle un tutor personal, uno capaz.

Y es que adoraba esa conexión con el filo elegante de la espalda, una extensión del brazo, un soplo de tu respiración, un brillo que viene de tu mirada, del espíritu.

Esos nobles no saben nada, uno es muy temeroso del filo de su propia espada, y el otro, parece que usara cuchillo de mantequilla para rebanar carne de res. Amateurs.

Palabra que no sabe significado, pero usará de todos modos, para no olvidarla y luego investigarla. La escuchó esta mañana de una mucama.

Los mira con detenimiento, con una madurez poco común en un niño de tan corta edad, y mucho menos esperada, ya que es niña, y su padre se empeña en consentirla.

Su madre estaría de seguro orgullosa de verla pensando con la cabeza cada paso que dará en un futuro cercano. Así debe ser, con conciencia y sutileza, con tenacidad pero sin perder el porte.

En el medio del arco de honor de enfrentamiento, entra un joven menor en edad que los actuales dolientes, porque no sabe cómo más describir esas caras tan empobrecidas, y aunque el nuevo individuo es de estatura, se sabe que es del pueblo, decente y humilde, y al parecer, un poco tonto de interferir en su casa.

Quizás crea que, si se prueba a sí mismo, logre algo con su noble linaje.

Pero con tan sólo mover la espada, el aura cambia, ya no es tosca y desgraciada, ahora es perfilada y gloriosa.

Sus ojos se ensanchan, y nota el interés asomar en la comisura de los labios de su progenitor.

La espada es su aliada, su vida, y la mueve con naturalidad, inmerso en su danza de pasión con tan fiel compañera.

Ese, ese será quien le enseñe junto al viejo que su padre le ha puesto para aburrirla del tema.

Logra su objetivo, y Kiki es constante, reconocida por ello también.

Con el tiempo, y dos voces guiando el proceso, la joven doncella pura sangre, ha encontrado su conexión con su compañera.

Y es reconocida por uno de los hijos de la Casa Real.

Logra el sueño de varias mujeres reprimidas, que no pudieron tener una familia como la suya, da un paso por todas esas niñas que quizás deseen ser parte de la Guardia de su país, deja un camino trazado para que el género femenino se anime a subrayar la fuerza que posee por derecho e igualdad.

Se siente orgullosa, y ese día, lo conoce.

Parece que ha conseguido un amante, un combatiente digno para la lucha, para la caballería, a Kiki le brillan los ojos, y espera que nadie lo note.

Él no lo hace, parece que es algo despistado.

Pero Kiki regresa en su memoria a los tiempos en casa, todavía muy pequeña para saber que era un arma de defensa.

Su madre le contaba de conexiones, de cómo ellas le ayudaban a soportar las malas bromas cursis de su padre. Mucho de su carácter venía de allí, de esa mujer tan segura al hablar y tan directa al actuar.

La espada de la que se enamoró en su infancia, la ha guiado a esa alma gemela, de la cual dudaba su existencia.

Oh, por todos los cielos, tampoco nos vayamos al lado romántico de un salto. Si hasta creyó que era un _afeminado_ , no una _fémina_ …

Es su camarada, su compañero. Con dos caras, así como la espada de sus primeros años.

La cara que se guarda en la funda, aquella que sale a la luz con la fiereza de un tornado para proteger aquellos que bajo su ala lo acompañan.

Aunque claro, quizás sea ella quien tenga que clavar la rodilla al suelo si él sigue con la cabeza en las nubes.

Un apasionado duelo de espadas, mano a mano, quizá ayude un poco a dar ambiente.

Gracias, espada mía.

 **.**

 **Fin de 'La Noble Espadachín'**

Escrito por Marianna B.

Tengo el cerebro frito, apenas pude hacer redacción, espero que les haya gustado, surgió en mi clase de química, por ello, bueno, me incliné a lo atractivo…

I ship them, I liked this.

Siento que Kiki de chiquitita fue un huracán de miradas de halcón y cachetes regordetes, me da el ataque de ternura.

Estoy en ese torpe proceso de recuperación, por lo cual, la historia tiene apenas un poco de mi esencia, espero fortalecerme y regresar con todo mi corazón en un futuro cercano.

Gracias por leerme!

" _ **Mis Historias son, por decreto sagrado de honor, valor, y esfuerzo, sólo mías."**_

 **Marianna B.**


End file.
